Counting Down To Zero
by ausllylover
Summary: "You are so oblivious that if Austin Moon came to your doorstep naked with a boom box on his shoulder while he was covered in ice cream, and then he yelled at the top of his lungs, 'I'm in love with Allison Marie Dawson' you wouldn't recognize it."/ New years for Austin and Ally. *ONE-SHOT*


Austin and Ally were just friends, but Austin felt more. So did Ally.

"So Alls," Austin sneaked up on his friend. Ally didn't jump or yelp, she was used to his out bursts. "It's new years eve eve today and—**"**

"New years eve eve?" Ally asks questionably and turns around. She bites her lip, resisting the sudden urge to kiss him right then. And Austin certainly feels it too, but he ignores it. Well, he tries to anyway. "Is that even a thing?"

Austin doesn't break their eye contact. "Of course!" Austin shouts out happily. "The day before new years, so it MUST be new years eve eve." Ally rolls her eyes, but Austin knows that look. And it of course is signaling for him to continue. "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

Ally shakes her head, and inwardly laughs at the gleam of hope in his eyes. "Working," she sighs. "On new years eve."

"Really?" he whines. "On a holiday?"

"Technically Austin," Ally starts, and Austin groans as she starts her smart stuff. "It's not a holiday tomorrow, it is the day before a holiday. I have new years off if that is any constellation."

"How late are you going to be working?"

"Up until the very start of new years. Selling instruments because of people's new years resolutions to be learn the guitar or piano. And they need to get that object first." Austin rolls his eyes.

"Why can't your dad do this, I mean, it's his store and all!" Austin sighed, exasperated.

"No," she shakes her head sadly. "He's at some weird shindig with my mom. Senior kind of things."

"Fine," Austin pouts. "I guess you can't go to that end of the year party at the beach."

"Party?" Ally's face lights up.

"Part-ay," Austin repeats, and spaces out the word. Ally bites her lips and shakes her head.

"I can't go," she sighs and walks behind the counter. "But I would love to."

Austin was hoping that saying the word party would convince Ally to loosen up a bit. But to his dismay, it was no success. Ally wanted to go, she really did. But she can't. Work and work. She was about to say yes, that she would throw away her money just to spend a day with Austin, but she knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Fine," Austin says and bites his tongue bitterly. "Have no fun tonight."

Whenever Austin said that Ally was boring, she would want to throw daggers at him, and then show him how much fun she could have. That's what always threw Ally off, and that's how Austin convinced Ally to do crazy things. But not tonight. "You're right," she sighed. "I won't." Austin felt a knot in his stomach, and stormed out of Sonic Boom.

X

"So, you really aren't coming?" Austin asked Ally sadly, the next day into the phone. "You can't go?"

"No," Ally said, and Austin could hear the desperation in her voice. "I can't. My dad's going to be out late also, so I have to sleep alone at my house too."

"What a great new year," Austin mumbles into the phone. Austin hears that honey laugh that always manages to make him happy. "Well, Kira is going with me."

"Kira," Ally says annoyed. "Of course."

Austin rolled his eyes, and smiled at her jealously. "But it would be SO much better with you tonight." Austin could even feel her smile, and that alone sent a jolt up his heart. And he wasn't even near her. "You know, on new years, you are supposed to kiss someone. Who will you kiss?"

"I don't know!" Ally exclaims. "Maybe, my guitar," she retorts sarcastically, and even Austin laughs. "Who do you want to kiss?"

"No one there," Austin noted. Notice, he said no one _there_. "Saving that kiss for a special someone." Austin knew he was talking exactly about Ally, but Ally being the person she was, was oblivious.

"Let's hope you find her there," Ally says and she tuts. "So if I did come to that party, what would you want me to wear?"

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"No," Ally laughs. "It was just out of curiosity."

"You can't tell, but I'm frowning right now," Austin mumbles and Ally laughs once again. That plastered a smile on his face, and the frown was no longer visible anymore.

"So, what would you want me to wear?" she asks him.

"You know that light pink dress I got you for your birthday?"

"Yeah," she replies.

"That one."

"Aww! Austin is giving Ally girl advice and fashion advice! You're releasing your inner girl!" Ally giggles. Austin loved to hear the sound of her high giggles, and he treasured any moment he heard it.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Austin rolls his eyes.

"I got to get work, so see you tomorrow?" Austin gave another frown.

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye."

"Bye." And then Ally hung up.

X

Austin wasn't as dumb as you think, he knew that he couldn't stay away from Ally for a long period of time. The longest he could ever stay away from Ally is a day. It's even hard for him to sleep at night, because he is away from that perfect beautiful girl that makes him smile so much. One day, Austin had to stay at his grandmas ALL day.

He didn't want to, obviously. He knew he couldn't see Ally. Yeah, he called her as much as he could. But soon enough, his phone died. Plus, the phone reception was TERRIBLE. They tried Skype, and the WiFi was horrible. All he wanted to do is see her perfect little face that day.

So the instant he got home, which was around 12 AM, he went to Ally's house. He doubted she was even up right then, but he still went. Even if it meant watching her in her sleep. I know that sounds creepy, but maybe he was lucky enough to see her. Just to his luck, Ally was up and watching a marathon of this new show called _Ross & Laura. _**(1)**

Austin went in by instinct, and he knew Ally didn't care. When it was morning. Ally must have thought he was a murderer or something, so she got up instantly when she heard her front door open, and she balled her fists up. "Alls, it's just me," Austin reassured Ally. Ally softened once she heard his voice, and nearly tackled him in a hug. She hugged him tight, because she hasn't seen him all day. She kept telling him how it was so boring without him, and he smiled.

Ally didn't want him to go, and he didn't either frankly. So he stayed over and pulled an all-nighter with her. Once it was 5 AM, Ally soon fell asleep on Austin's lap while watching _The Note Book. _**(2) **Austin was surprised he _almost _survived a day without Ally. Before he met her, he didn't even know how he could live with himself. Not seeing that beautiful human being every day.

Ally couldn't survive a day without Austin, and frankly, she knew it. But she had to work, and he had a party to attend. So what does it matter? But Austin knew he would just go right back to Ally if he stayed at the party. He HAD to at least see that perfect face of hers.

As he was about to enter Sonic Boom, he knew he would force her to go to that party with him. But he didn't care, he had his ways. When he walked in, he felt a knot in his stomach when he saw the sight in front of him.

It wasn't anything bad, Ally was reserved. But Austin felt jealous. Dallas was sitting on the counter, which Ally let _no one_ but Austin do. Ally was sitting right next to him, and his arm was draped lazily around Ally. Austin did a loud cough and that stopped the two "love birds" to stop their laughing. "A—Austin!" Ally jumped up, surprised and hopped off the counter.

She eyed Austin, and Austin could see relief. "Dallas," Austin breathed angrily. "I think it's in your best interest to leave right now." Dallas just shrugged and hopped off the counter and walked casually out the door. Austin was giving Dallas his not-so-common death glare.

Once Austin was sure Dallas was gone, Austin turned angrily to Ally. "What the hell was that about?"

Ally stifled a laugh, but Austin was being serious. "Oh, you're serious?"

"What the hell Ally! What are you doing with some bastard like him?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "He's not those curse words you had just said." Typical Ally, no swearing. "He's quite fine."

"Ally—**"**

"I prefer you though." Austin sighed with relief. "But you were just totally jealous!"

Austin gasped in disbelief/belief. He didn't want to believe it, but he was totally jealous. "Nuh uh!"

"Yes!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Ally countered playfully.

Austin shakes his head. "I was NOT jealous!"

"You sure?" Ally asks him.

Austin thinks about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe just a bit."

"So why are you here?"

"To take you away to the party, because I don't see any customers, unless you count Dallas about to make out with your face."

"He wasn't going!"

"Yeah he was, he does _the look,_" Austin laughs.

"Like the look you give me whenever you are around me?" Ally asks Austin, and Austin suddenly turns a deep shade of crimson. Yeah, he probably does want to kiss Ally whenever she is around. "So," she says, breaking the awkward silence. "Are we gonna go or something?"

"Yeah, but not in that!" Austin says like a girl. Ally rolls her eyes playfully.

X

"Okay, but hurry up though." Ally nods her head, and runs into her room to pick out her outfit. She comes back 30 minutes later, and Austin couldn't believe how beautiful Ally looked.

She was wearing a light pink dress that reached right above her knees. The dress fit Ally perfectly, it felt like it was made for her. Including that, he got that dress for her birthday. The sleeves stopped at the very tip of her shoulder, and she was wearing white flats to top it off. Her hair was perfectly curled in the beautiful ombre, and she had the perfect amount of makeup on. She had a light lipstick coating her normal pink lips, and she looked very alluring.

"How is it?" she asked him.

"You look.. Gorgeous." He looked like a trash bag compared to her. He was wearing his hoody and some dark jeans with his high tops. Nothing to dressy up.

Ally gave him a shy smile. "You look quite handsome if I say so myself," she says while stepping forward and ruffles his hair. If it was anybody else, he would get pissed. But this was Ally, he loved her.

X

Austin snaked his arm around her shoulders, while Ally put her arm around his waist as they got out of the car.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming!" Dezmond Parado said while running up to Austin and Ally. Austin was annoyed, his ginger-haired friend was ruining their moment. Ally was annoyed, to say at the least.

"I'm going to go find Trish," Ally says awkwardly, and pulls away from Austin. She rubs her arm, and walks away briskly, leaving the red-head and the rock-star alone.

"You just ruined our moment!" Austin said bitterly.

"So, are you going to kiss her tonight?" Dez asks Austin.

"I got her here, I think I have a good chance of getting that new years kiss from her. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me."

"I'm pretty sure you're wrong," Dez says casually. "You are almost as oblivious as Ally. If a guy named 'Allison Dawson is in love with Austin Moon' came up to you and greeted himself, you wouldn't even know.

X

"So, do you think he's going to kiss you?" Trish asks Ally excitedly.

"Probably not," Ally chuckles. "All he wants to be is friends with me. I guarantee it."

"I guarantee you're wrong," Trish countered. "You are so oblivious that if Austin Moon came to your doorstep naked with a boom box on his shoulder while he was covered in ice cream, and then he yelled at the top of his lungs, 'I'm in love with Allison Marie Dawson!' you wouldn't recognize it." Ally couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the weirdest sentence I have ever heard in a long long time."

X

"Can I have this dance?" Austin asks Ally, and formally takes out his hand.

"Of course sir," she says in a bad British accent, and curtsies. She takes his hand, and he spins her around. Ally gives out a small giggle. He puts his hands around her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck. Even though Ally can't dance for the life of her, Austin has taught her how to slow dance, his courtesy.

They swayed back and forth for a moment, until someone finally spoke up. "It's almost new years," Austin breathes out in amazement. "This year has gone by so fast, and its amazing to think I have known you for a little bit more than 2 years."

"It's crazy right?" she asks in amazement. "Time flies by."

"What would our lives be if we didn't meet each other?" Austin asks Ally. Ally shuddered at the thought.

"Mine would be a wreck," she inwardly sighs. "A complete mess. How about you?"

"Lonely, I would be so lonely. I don't know how I lived without you before I met you."

"It's like.." Ally started.

"You complete me," they said in unison, and they both turned a deep shade of red.

It went awkward quickly until they heard a loud, "Ten!" from everyone around them.

"Nine," Ally breathed.

"Eight," Austin said after Ally.

"Seven," Ally said leaning in a bit closer to Austin.

"Six," Austin mumbled, and he too was leaning in.

"Five," Ally murmured, and she could almost feel Austin's hot breath on her neck.

"Four," Austin said with everyone else but Ally. Their noses were almost touching.

"Three," Ally whispered, and Austins forehead was on top of hers.

"Two," Austin breathed, and he could almost feel his lips onto his.

"One," Ally said, and she could feel his lips almost touch hers, where she was about to burst.

"Zero," they both said together, and there lips touched. Ally thought it was just going to be a peck, but it was not. It absolutely lasted longer. Fireworks shot up in her stomach, and in the air. Austin grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer, but she didn't object. Austin felt jolts of electricity, and fireworks too. Ally felt it too, and she loved every second of it.

Ally kissed back to Austin, and she tugged on his neck, and they were brought even closer, if even possible. Austin didn't dare let his tongue go in her mouth, unless Ally wanted him to.

And Ally wanted to, she asked for entrance, and he gladly let her. Those two were definitely the last ones kissing, but they didn't mind. He took her hand and squeezed it tight, and they knew right then and there something they hadn't realized before.

They were absolutely in love with each other. And they loved it.

* * *

**(A/N) AGH so much fluff lol yay. I was searching up the definition of definitely because I'm swaggy, and it was giving me a sentence and it said, "it was definitely a case of exploiting child labor" and I thought it said, "it was definitely a case of exploding child labor." I was laughing SO hard you don't even know.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own A&A sadly and anything related to A&A.**

**1. Yes, that is a parody of A&A hilar right?**

**2. No, the note book is note mine thank you bye.**

**Review please! :D :D**


End file.
